legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Irmok
Characters article |image=BO1-NPC-IrmokTheMad.gif |caption=Irmok in Blood Omen. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen}} Irmok the Mad, or the lunatic, was a minor character who appeared only in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A self-professed "outsider", he could be found in a secluded corner of Steinchencröe during the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]], and imparted a piece of cryptic advice to Kain regarding the Disguise Form if encountered. Profile Irmok was in Steinchencröe during the Blood Omen era. At any time after his first visit to the Pillars of Nosgoth, Kain could happen upon him, garbed in a brown robe and madly stirring some manner of broth, in a north-west alcove in the town. He wasn't afraid of Kain – they were both shunned by other people as outsiders. Irmok professed that other people would also talk to Kain so long as he knew "how to look". He most likely meant that Kain had to change his appearance so that he wasn't obviously a vampire. Kain was soon able to follow through on this advice; he obtained the Disguise Form from a gypsy camp south of Vasserbünde, which enabled him to assume the visage of a human villager. Irmok the Mad at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Development The name "Irmok the Mad" is not given at any point in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Despite the lunatic's status as a unique voiced character, he is omitted from the game's credits, and Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain—Official Game Secrets refers to him only as the "old man in Steinchencröe". The "Irmok" name is instead sourced from the game's official dialogue scripts, hosted at The Lost Worlds as of 2012. Blood Omen Scripts at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) A second line of dialogue for Irmok was written and recorded, but unimplemented in the game. It read: "kill me now or leave me be – let destiny take its course"... However, unlike most of the other non-combative, non-player characters in the game, Irmok is entirely static, and is permanently invulnerable to Kain's attacks. Given that is impossible to harm him with any offensive abilities, the line as recorded may have been viewed as misleading, and thus excised. Notes *There is some commonality between the characters of Irmok and Moebius in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: both are elderly mystics seen stirring pots and associated with the concept of destiny. In one line of excised dialogue, Kain was to remark: "the toothless old man sat stirring his meager broth. How could this flatulent old fool be the advisor to kings and conquerors, the lauded Oracle of Nosgoth"? In the game, however, Moebius (the Oracle) is never seen stirring broth: Irmok, meanwhile, stirs broth intently. It may be, therefore, that Irmok originated as an earlier character sprite for Moebius, and was repurposed as an NPC in his own right. See also * Irmok the Mad at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen minor characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen it:Irmok_il_Folle